User talk:Supreme Dark Kai
Welcome Hello, Welcome to , Here we provide a User Friendly Expirence and Good Time. We hope you make lot's of edits and help the Wiki. Welcome;) Need Help? Leave a Message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Welcome and Enjoy the Wiki! Hey Hey TOAA. <3 :D [[User:Red madness|'Red madness']] • [[User talk:Red madness|'Leave a message!']] http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/dragonball/images/thumb/f/fd/Yoko.jpg/50px-Yoko.jpg 00:33, February 3, 2013 (UTC) see my blog Cloud29387 (talk) 17:25, February 3, 2013 (UTC) Love u <3 ;) [[User:Red madness|'Red madness']] • [[User talk:Red madness|'Leave a message!']] http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/dragonball/images/thumb/f/fd/Yoko.jpg/50px-Yoko.jpg 21:47, February 3, 2013 (UTC) x3 is This your other Account --> http://lookout.wikia.com/wiki/User:T.O.A.A X3 [[User:Red madness|'Red madness']] • [[User talk:Red madness|'Leave a message!']] http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/dragonball/images/thumb/f/fd/Yoko.jpg/50px-Yoko.jpg 22:01, February 3, 2013 (UTC) the Essay http://lookout.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:23351 I countered all his points there LOL Happy Valentines Day! Hun Have a great Valentines can you please Com on Chat! [[User:Red madness|'Red madness']] • [[User talk:Red madness|'Leave a message!]] http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/dragonball/images/thumb/f/fd/Yoko.jpg/50px-Yoko.jpg 00:40, February 15, 2013 (UTC)'' TOAA!!! :D Hey TOAA! :D How you been lately? It's been awhile since we talked. How long has it been anyways? :') ---''Miricle1778'' Good to know you're goin' well. Yeah... this wiki... nvm, not gonna say. XD Anyways, the Anime Arts wiki was made by my best friend named "BullaBriefs101". I'm an admin there. You should join, it's a pretty fun place. We could use some new users! :D Here's the link here: http://anime-arts.wikia.com/wiki/Anime_Arts_Wiki ''--Miricle1778'' P.S, really like "Miri-Swaan" cute name. XD Join my roleplay wiki, you'll like it I know you like Yu Yu Hakusho so why don't you join my Yu Yu Hakusho roleplay wiki? Here is the link: http://yuyuhakushoroleplaying.wikia.com/wiki/Yu_Yu_Hakusho_Role-Playing_Wiki '''Jadenyuki93 . . . Talk . . . ' ' 21:06, March 16, 2013 (UTC) Tatatatata Lol, I know this isn't NJ, but could you awesomely modify a pic of Evil Ryu to have a smoky purplish-blue aura and maybe intensely glowing eyes? Six-Gunner (talk) 09:52, June 2, 2013 (UTC)Six-Gunner 'Categories' You don't need to add "Pages added by Supreme Dark Kai", you add the old TOAA one, to avoid confustion. Other's still use their old ones (like I use Kuzey457) - Supreme Kuzon (talk) 00:59, June 12, 2013 (UTC) Congratulations! Congratz to my fellow writer! You have become ADMIN! Now, could you appeal to have the jobs of Page of the Week and Character of the Week? Because I believe it will be most suited for you. My job was designated to select roleplayer of the week so i wont be able to change it. Signed Rasetsu-Shisho 02:29, June 12, 2013 (UTC) Yet I believe that an expert writer's opinion would drastically change the pages that are entering page of the week... All of which, currently, are not the best works the wiki offers.Geti186 (talk) 02:35, June 12, 2013 (UTC) Hm, i can see what you mean, i'll have a talk about it with kuzon and the others Signed Rasetsu-Shisho 02:36, June 12, 2013 (UTC) Congrast! Congratulations on your admin rights :D 11:56, June 12, 2013 (UTC) Banned Dear Supreme Dark Kai, It has come to my attention that I am banned from the Earth Fanon Wiki for no reason, may I ask you to unban me? Geti186 (talk) 02:59, June 13, 2013 (UTC) I checked out some of your pages And I have to say I am impressed by your work. Could mind giving me an opinion on ? Thanks. User:Arishok Frieza (talk) 09:33, October 2, 2013 (UTC) Hey Hey man. I know you may never get to read this and hell you might not even remember me, but I want to thank you. For everything. Thanks for being a good person and an influential person at that. I heard you say some stuff about your life and it didn't sound very good but you still alwas had a positive attitude. I hate that you left, but I understand it. I just wish I got to say goodbye to you before you left. Anyways, thanks again Tenchi and have a good life. Until we meet again. Silver Shenron (talk) 03:45, November 5, 2013 (UTC)